


early delivery

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>armpregnant!Sam, drunk!Kevin, exasperated midwife!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	early delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/gifts).



> written for the spn anon meme

"Kevin, I need your help and full attention," Castiel says.  
  
His grave tone contrasts with his mismatched appearance. His first day at the bunker he'd been wearing navy blue cargo pants and layers of blue and maroon that had seen better days. Since his return he'd slowly integrated what Kevin could only assume were items given, or most likely stolen, from Sam and Dean's wardrobe. 

Tonight that meant a button up with sleeves that kept slipping past his wrists and a ratty pair of jeans. He adjusted the cuffs and glanced worriedly to the side. Somewhere behind him Sam was groaning softly, and if the room would stop tilting every time Kevin tried to get a good look he'd be able to figure out why.  
  
"Okay," Kevin returns slowly. Talking feels like a strenuous process just now, his tongue like a dead thing in his mouth.  
  
"Sam's in labor," Cas says, frowning down at Kevin.  
  
"Okay," Kevin repeats, possibly even slower this time. Sam's a week early, or a few hours late if the bottle of Jack Kevin'd been nursing since noon was any indication.  
  
"Kevin," Cas says again, but he's interrupted by another groan and Sam calling his name. Cas' brow wrinkles with more than just confusion; probably panic if Kevin can put a word to it. The edge of panic, stupid  _human_  panic. He indulges in a brief moment of schadenfreude before pushing the thought swiftly down.  
  
Castiel pulls him into the dark depths of the room and now Kevin can make out Sam's long form strewn across the bed. He hasn't been in Sam's bedroom often, didn't even know he had one til recently. But it's sort of exactly how he'd imagined it. A bed and a nightstand and a small desk where Kevin attempts to imagine Sam folding his legs underneath and hunching over his laptop. The thought makes him giggle and giggling makes the room sway like it's laughing with him which only makes it harder to stop. He braces himself over the foot of the bed.   
  
"Kevin, that's enough--"  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Apologies, Sam. Kevin, I need your help."  
  
"I don't want to be moved. Where are the honey sticks? Where's Dean?"  
  
"Kevin! The honey sticks!"  
  
Kevin groans and stumbles towards the nightstand. The floor keeps swaying underneath from side to side like a cable bridge. The honey sticks are in a jar next to kidney shaped bowl filled with shiny, metal instruments.   
  
"These look scary," Kevin announces perplexedly, but Cas is busy grabbing a stick from his outreached hand and ripping the top off. He gently leans down and feeds the tip into Sam's mouth. Sam's arm is stretched out on the bed beside him, a massive glowing red bulge midway through.   
  
"I'm gonna be sick," Kevin says, "I'm drunk but I'm also gonna be sick."  
  
"That is both inconsequential and highly irritating," Cas replies. He pushes a lock of sweaty hair off Sam's hand then turns to glare at Kevin.  
  
"Wash up. We have a baby to deliver."


End file.
